1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ring toss or horseshoe type pitch and toss game in which objects are pitched at a distance to a target area and points are scored in accordance with the relation of the object to the target area after the object has landed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games requiring skill in the tossing of an object toward a target are well-known in the art. One example of such a game in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,730, issued to Kerr, on Nov. 17, 1970. Kerr discloses a target which is provided to afford a landing terminal for a simulated spacecraft game. The target comprises barriers, hazards and a landing. In order to reach the landing the object must pass barriers and hazards which are created by essentially upright posts. U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,642, issued to Ward, on Jan. 19, 1954, shows a ring toss type game in which an annular member is tossed at a substantially vertically disposed target in an effort to drop the annulus over the target in surrounding relationship thereto. A secondary target in the form of a cup is provided, in order that, failing to have the annulus surround the upright member, the player may gain points by having his annulus fall within the cup. U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,619, issued to Frank, on Jan. 28, 1964, discloses a ring game in which rings are tossed at an upright member having a lateral extension. Points are scored in accordance with the position the rings take when they come to rest upon the upright member and/or the lateral extension thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,872, to Akerberg, issued June 2, 1914, discloses a ring toss game wherein an improved surface surrounding an upright stake is provided in order to reduce bouncing and other extraneous movement of the rings. U.S. Pat. No. 1,705,501, to Sas, issued Mar. 19, 1929, shows a ring toss game where a ring is tossed at a target having a rotatable centrally suspended table having numbered posts combined with a combination of colors whereby some posts will be more difficult to see than others. Points are scored by ringing one of the posts with points allocated to the posts according to the color of the post. U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,128, to Simmons, issued Jan. 16, 1951, discloses a ring-toss type game board which has a series of upwardly extending pins and the object of the game being to ring the pins with a plurality of rings thrown by a player. A secondary target comprising a pocket located centrally of the pin configuration is provided where points may be scored according to the portion of the target encircled by the ring. A different score being achieved according to which pin is hit or by virtue of disposing the ring in the central pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,915, to Chapman, issued June 11, 1974, shows a game in which solid disks and hollow rings are pitched at the recessed holes and erect pins respectively. Each recessed hole and erect pin is marked with a score value.